stay calm
by tachimukawaii
Summary: reader x character drabbles. slow updates but whatever
1. Chapter 1

• hiroto •  
You watch him as he gazes up at the sky, his red hair swaying in the wind. "What are you looking at?" you ask him.

Hiroto smiles but doesn't turn to face you. He's still looking up when he murmurs, "I'm looking at the stars."

"Why?"

This time he faces you, his eyes meeting yours. You blush because of the eye contact (you can't stand looking at people straight in the eye), but you don't miss a single word he says.

"Because they remind me of your eyes." 


	2. Chapter 2

• kariya •  
"Oi, oi, that hurts!" the teal-haired boy says as you disinfect the wound on his knee.

You roll your eyes. "It wouldn't hurt as much if you just stay still!" Another soft dab of the cotton ball to the wound makes the boy wince.

Kariya frowns and looks away as you tend to his wound. Across from you, Hamano watches, his own cuts and bruises wrapped in gauze. He snickers and Kariya wants nothing more than to yell at him.

"Hey," you speak up and Kariya finds himself staring into your worried eyes. He can tell that you want to cry.

"Try not to play so recklessly. For your sake...and the team's."

Kariya looks away sheepishly but not before replying, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_requested by swag giraffe (sorry kageyama hikaru's chapter isn't finished yet - i haven't decided on a decent plot - but i promise he'll be posted soon!) _

_also, thank you for the favs/follows/reviews! it motivated me to write THREE more chapters so yay. _

_requests are open! just pm it to me or leave it as a review c:_

* * *

• midorikawa •  
"Ah, it's already fall season," You realize as you spot the orange-brown leaves detach from their trees and fall to the ground. "Winter's coming soon."

"Yeah." Midorikawa slowly replies, and turns to look at you with a serious expression.

The feeling of the green-haired boy's silent gaze on you made you feel uncomfortable. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Midorikawa smiles, the autumn breeze paying with his hair. His gaze doesn't avert from you. "I realized something,"

"What is it?"

"Some things are meant to fall, just like the leaves to the ground...and...me, for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_requested by soccers heart! i hope you like it yay_

_requests are open so don't hesitate to leave a pm or review!_

• suzuno •  
"Stop looking at him like that," Suzuno says when he sees you smiling at Aphrodi as soon as you see him walking in the hallway. "It's creeping me out."

You turn to face the silver-haired boy, your smile briskly turning into a scowl. "Then stop watching me daydream about Aphrodi. _It's creeping me out._" At the last sentence, you imitate your best friend's tone, causing him to roll his eyes.

You expected him to retort with a sarcastic statement, or flick your forehead before walking away, so you were quite surprised when you hear him let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay, Suzuno?" You ask, immediately feeling worried about the boy beside you. Even if he was really annoying sometimes, you can't help but try to comfort him. "Is there anything bothering you or–"

"I think you should stop falling for Aphrodi." he says, his eyes calmly closed and his cheeks a soft colour of pink.

For a moment there was silence because you were busy trying to register what Suzuno had just said. Your eyes flash a questioning gaze at the teenage boy and you can't help but ask, "W-what?"

"Because maybe, if you stopped loving him, you could just fall in love with me."


	5. Chapter 5

• shindou •  
"Shindou-senpai," you say as you spot the second-year gesture for you to come near him. "Is there anything i can help you with?"

Shindou reaches into his bag and rummages through his things. "I have to give you something," he says quietly and pulls out a cd, and you can't help but wonder why the boy in front of you was giving you a cd.

"Here," he hands the cd to you. "I-it's a m-mix cd."

"Mix cd? For what?" you question. You didn't recall asking your senpai to give you a mix cd.

"They're filled with my favourite sleepy piano tunes, because during practice the other day i overheard you complaining about how you couldn't sleep at night so i just thought it'd be nice to make you a little something."

You examine the cover of the cd, filled with dainty designs and vibrant colours. "Thank you," you say. "It must've troubled you to make this."

"It wasn't a big deal, honestly," he says quickly, but as you see the bandages on his fingers, you let out a small smile.

_Shindou-senpai is such a liar._


End file.
